Merry Christmas?
by Katielorraine
Summary: FOR SCIFISOS. Roxas ALWAYS hated Christmas, who will change his mind? M for inplied man-on-man.


**Hey, Merry Christmas, Happy Yule, and Happy Holidays!! This story is for my wonderful master: ScifiSOS!! She is amazingly wonderful and we have a Collab account. We are working on a Harry Potter story, and I have failed!! I suck at beginnings, but any who, I hope you love this story Rens!!**

_Dear Roxas,_

_You are invited to a wonderfully awesome Christmas party! I know you are not into the Christmas spirit lately, but I do hope you can come!!!_

_Love, you twin, Sora_

_P.S. A cretin red head might be there!!!!_

Roxas sighed and sat the letter down on his counter top. Why did Sora have to be so damn chearie all the time? Roxas walked into his bathroom and cut on the shower, he peeled his clothes off and walked under the hot water.

Roxas hated Christmas. He always did. His twin, however, loved everything about Christmas. Roxas never attended Sora's Christmas parties, not even when they were living together. So why go now? Because Axel would be there. Roxas had a crush on Axel for two years. Nevertheless, he hated himself for it because he was the most arrogant, slimy, evil, sexy, smart, no no! He is evil and likes to use people for sex. That is all. Not sexy, not smart, just evil! There is no way I am going to that party!!

* * *

"Roxas! You came, I'm so happy! Every one is waiting for you, Riku said you wouldn't come but I knew you would!" Sora linked arms with his twin and led him inside. Roxas looked around and seen Riku give Demyx some money. Roxas smiled at the thought of a pissed off Riku and looked at the other people attending Sora's party. Cloud, Yuna, Zexion, Tifa, Kiri, Olette, Hayner, Pence, Leon, and some other people Roxas did not know. Roxas was led to Riku, Zexion, and Demyx.

"Yo, what's up Roxas, I didn't think you would come, but I'm glad you did." Riku put on his best fake smile.

"Sorry Riku, you will have to do better than that if you want a good ending to the night." Sora winked and wrapped around him in a hug. Roxas and Riku never did like each other. Riku once cheated on Sora and ever since that, Roxas never trusted him.

"Axels here." Zexion whispered to Demyx and he smiled and ran to the door.

"Axel! You are here! I'm so glad, I haven't seen you since you moved out! Me and Zexion, you rember him right, well we are dating. Sora forgave Riku, Cloud and Tifa are married and they have a VERY open relationship with Leon. Your sister is here, and Roxas and Hayner broke up so you can go get you some! Now that I have caught you up, go get lucky!"

Roxas rolled his eyes and refused to look at the man he had been longing to see for three months. He walked over to the punch bowl where Yuna was. "Hey, how are you?"

"Oh, hello Roxas. I'm standing guard of the punch, making sure my brother won't spike it." It was weird to know that Yuna, quiet, sweet, Yuna was Axel sister. Sure she just had the same mother, but you think they would be at least a little the same.

"Yea, well good luck. You know how sneaky he can be." Roxas poured some punch and walked to another group.

"Yo, Rox, do you think this dress makes me look fat?" Roxas looked Olette up and down.

"Nope, you look fine." Olette smiled and hugged him

"Mind keeping your hand off my girl?" Roxas looked up to see his ex.

"You guys are dating now? Congrad's." Roxas shook Hayner's hand and walked away. He knew better than to join Cloud, Tifa, and Leon. They would only talk about what they should try next in bed. With a shiver at the thought, Roxas walked into the kitchen, thankfully it was empty. The blond sighed and washed his face off. Just twenty more minutes and he could leave.

Roxas suddenly felt arms wrap around him and hot breath at the back of his neck. "Miss me Roxy?" Roxas froze. That voice. That voice was the voice that was in every single one of his dreams.

Roxas turned around in Axels arm as looked into his emerald green eyes. Knowing that the answer was yes, only made him angry. "I don't have time for you stupid games Flynn."

Axel smiled and bent down to lick the shell of the blond ear. "Oh, using my last name, Roxy, you cut me deep." His hands started moving down.

"A- axel, stop." Roxas tried to push the red head off, but he was too strong.

"And why would I do that? Your body wants me as much as mine wants yours." With that, the red head moved one of his hands to cup Roxas' growing erection.

"Aha!" Roxas' head fell back. Axel took advantage and started his assault on the blonds neck. He lifted Roxas onto the counter. Roxas wrapped his legs around the red heads waist. Who cares if this is Axel, and it is in Sora's kitchen? Roxas gave in to him.

"Ahmm." Roxas and Axel looked up to the doorway to see Sora, with a big goofy grin plastered on his face. "Could you please take, umm, that some where else? Thank you and Merry Christmas!" Sora left leaving behind a very confused blond.

"Umm, well would you?" Roxas asked.

"Would I what?"

"Would you like to take this to my place?" Axels face let up. He placed a sweet kiss on Roxas' lips.

"Yes I would, very much."

* * *

"Wake up wake up! Axel its Christmas!" Roxas violently shook the sleeping red head.

"Wha-" Axel sat up and wiped his eyes. He saw the most wonderful sight ever. It was Roxas with his hair sticking up everywhere. His eyes big and a huge smile on his face. "You're so cute." Axel leaned up and placed a kiss on the blonds' cheek.

Roxas blushed but shook it off. "Its Christmas and you owe me a gift, so come on!" Roxas jumped out of bed and went to run, but almost fell. Axel hurried up to catch him. "I'm still sorta sore." He said with a wince.

Axel smiled and hugged him. "I love you." It caught Roxas off guard and he turned to face the red head.

"I- I love you to, I think. Maybe." Axel rolled his eyes.

"I think we should work on that." Axel sat the blond down on the bed and kissed him.

"I wont mind that." Roxas whispered against his lips.

This was a Christmas Roxas knew he would ALWAYS rember.

**Okay, so Rens, did cha like it? I hope you did! Hope you all have a Merry Christmas, A Happy Yule, Happy Holidays, and watch out for that Grench!! Love you all,**

**Katie**


End file.
